Five Heroes
The Five Heroes are the founders of the countries of Magvel who defeated the Demon King Fomortiis about 800 years before Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones by sealing him in one of the five eponymous Sacred Stones, divine treasures able to dispel evil. Only two of the Five Heroes are mentioned by name. The Five Heroes were: *Grado - Leader of the Five Heroes and founder of the Empire of Grado, the largest nation on the continent of Magvel. He wielded the Sacred Twins Gleipnir, the Dark Tome and Garm, the Black Axe. *???? - Founder of the Kingdom of Renais. Wielded the Sacred Twins Siegmund, the Flame Lance and Sieglinde, the Thunder Sword. *???? - Founder of the Kingdom of Frelia. Wielded the Sacred Twins Nidhogg, the Serpent Bow and Vidofnir, the Winged Lance. *???? - Founder of the Kingdom of Jehanna. Wielded the Sacred Twins Excalibur, the Swift Wind and Audhulma, the Ice Blade. *Latona - Founder of the Theocracy of Rausten. He is referred to as a Saint and was said to be the only one able to resist being possessed by the Demon King, Fomortiis. He wielded the Sacred Twins Ivaldi, the Glorious Light and Latona, the Saint's Staff. It is briefly mentioned in a couple of chapters and several support conversations that it was actually the Great Dragon Morva who led humanity to seal the Demon King, and this fact was only known by the Manakete tribe and the villagers of Caer Pelyn and was forgotten over time by the humans. The Five Heroes then placed the Sacred Stones in temples guarded by strong seals that could only be broken by powerful magic. The people of Frelia built a massive 8-story shrine named the Tower of Valni and placed their Stone at the very top, guarded by the Frelian Army's greatest soldiers. The people of Rausten placed their Stone in a shrine within the Rausten Court. The people of Jehanna placed their Stone within the royal crown of their ruler. The people of Grado placed their Stone in a shrine within the throne room. This same Stone was the true manifestation of the Demon King's soul, and was nicknamed the Fire Emblem for the dark energy that pulsates from it, so only the greatest Shamans could break the seal on the entryway because of this. The people of Renais, however, placed the greatest security on their Sacred Stone. They had it locked away in a storage room underneath the seat of the throne, and the keys that were to be used to break the seal were remade by great blacksmiths into the appearance of twin bracelets, known as the Solar and Lunar Braces, and were given to the ruler of Renais so that he or she would give it to their most trusted vassals. They even made a temple and placed a fake in it to avoid suspicion as to the whereabouts of the true stone. When Princess Eirika and Prince Ephraim of Renais were born, King Fado gave one bracelet to each of them, and were told to guard it with their lives. Category:Terms Category:Organizations